Exercise equipment is commonly used by the multitude of people who exercise. There is an enormous collection of exercise equipment for exercises. The present invention offers comfort, ease of use, adjustability and compactness to the exerciser to make exercising more convenient and for the exerciser to achieve the desired training for a given muscle or muscle group.